A Nights Fantasy
by Wonderstruck Fantasy
Summary: A collection of mature BTR stories
1. Can't Sleep, Kendall Story

**WARNING:****Mature****Content**

**If ****you ****don****'****t ****like ****it, ****don****'****t ****read ****it.**

You woke up. Turned your head your look out the window, it was still dark. You looked at your clock, 3:00. You sighed and felt a certain wetness between your thighs. Something you were dreaming about got you all worked up. You got out of bed quietly trying not to wake Kendall.

You walk into the guest room and lay down on the bed.

Y: "There is no way I will be able to sleep like this."

You knew, one way or another that until your urges were met there would be no sleep. Quietly removing your pajama shorts your hands went to your core. You rubbed it hoping that it would help but it did nothing. You stuck to fingers in and a moan escaped your lips. You stopped and listened to hear if you had woken Kendall. You heard nothing so you continued. Soon you had three fingers in and your hips were going up and down.

*creek*

Your eyes shot open and you see Kendall in the doorway. He looks completely socked.

K: "(YN)? What are you doing?"

Y: *your face turns beat red* "Umm… I woke up and I….. couldn't sleep…"

He looks at you and smiles. He raises his eyebrows that you love so much and sees that your thighs are completely soaked.

K: "Babe do you need some help?"

He walks over to you and sits on the bed.

His hand brushes over your legs and you feel a shiver running up your spine. He hands make there way to your crotch and he slips a finger in. You instantly arch your back and moan.

K: "So you like that huh…"

You look up at him and bring him down. Your lips crash onto his and your fingers tangle in his hair.

Y: "Mmmmm Kendall."

You stare up and the figure above you. Your hands make there way up his shirt and you rip it off. You look in awe at his bear chest. He mirrors your movements and takes off your shirt. With his hands still in you he adds another finger. His movements get faster and with that you feel an orgasm coming.

Y: "Ahhh Oh my god! KENDALL!"

He takes hold of your breast and sucks on your nipple. His tongue moves around and you feel complete pleasure.

You head shoots back and he continues to plunge his fingers in you will you ride out your orgasm. When the last moments are over you feel his hard on against your leg.

You sit up and straddle his waist.

Your hands make there way to his waistline and you free him from his pants. You look see his length and blush.

K: "You sure you want to do this? We don't have to."

Y: "You gave me something and I want you."

As you say that your hand makes its way to his shaft and your stoke him.

K: "Ah (YN), so good…"

After teasing him for a while you bend down and place your mouth over him. You hear a moan come from him and he grips your head with his hand. You go up and down and he moans louder you can tell he is close.

K: "I'm so close….ahh…."

And with that he shoots inside your mouth. You swallow all of it and look up at his face. Beads of sweat are on his forehead and you lean up to his face. He cups your face and gives you a gentle kiss.

Y: "Kendall I need you….now"

K: "I thought you'd never ask."

He hovers over you and you lift your legs. You feel him position himself at your entrance. He slips inside of you and you feel whole. He moves slowly at first then picks up speed.

K: "Baby you feel so good!"

Y: "Ahhhhh Kendall!"

Your nails dig in his shoulders and shakes with pain and pleasure.

Y: "F-faster!"

You yell between moans. With no time at all he moans and you feel warmth throughout your body.

K: "I'm coming!"

Y: "Me too…."

You join him in his moment and your body is buzzing from pleasure. He slips out of you and lays beside you.

You place your head on his chest and sigh.

K: "I love you."

You look up at him. He is completely serious.

Y: *tears form in your eyes* "I love you too."

He leans down and places a loving kiss to your lips.

K: "Forever…"

**Should I write more of these? ~Wonderstruck Fantasy **


	2. My One And Only, Logan Story

Walking down the streets of New York City in winter is magical. With the sidewalks covered in snow and the cool crisp air everything was perfect. You were spending the holidays here with your boyfriend Logan. It was just 3 days before Christmas and the stores had the displays all lit up with figurines and music.

It was going to be an amazing winter evening. Logan had asked you too meet him in Times Square for a date. It was 8:00 and you saw him running towards you.

L: "Hello my love." *he grabs you my the waist and kisses your cheek*

Y: "Hey! How did you find me? There are like 1000 people here."

L: "I could see your beauty from miles."

Y: *your face turns beat red* "Quit joking around."

L: "I'm not."

You look up at him and you see a completely serious expression over his face. You knew at that moment that you were going to cry. Tears well up in your eyes.

L: "Babe whets wrong? Are you alright?"

You were silent for a moment.

Y: "I love you. You know that?"

He smiled, wiped the tears falling from your cheeks and kissed your forehead.

L: "I love you too."

You share a passionate kiss and just as you pull away you see snow start to fall. You both look up and stats laughing.

L: "Lets get going. I have the whole night planned out."

You nod your head in agreement and he leads you to a nice restaurant with a huge line on the outside. Logan just passes all of them and walks up to the front desk.

Y: "What are you doing? We have to wait in line."

L: "Not if you have a reservation."

Y: "How did you get a reservation? You have to call months in advance."

L: "Let's just say I told them that today was a special occasion."

You roll your eyes. As quickly as you were seated, a waiter comes and takes your order. Soon enough your food arrives and it had to have been the best food you have ever eaten. Logan and you share a dessert and of course he doesn't let you pay for your meal.

You were a little sad that your evening was ending but you had a wonderful time.

L: "Ok let's go!"

Y: "Wait what? I thought the date was over?"

L: "Nope! Our evening has just begun."

And with that being said he led you to your next destination. He led you to the Rockefeller Center and took you to the skate rental booth.

Y: "Logan, you know I don't know how to skate."

L: "That's even better. Now we have reason to be close."

With that he gave you a wink.

You slowly got onto the ice. With patience you slowly got the hang of it.

L: "Here let me help you."

He locked arms with you and slowly pulled you with him. Once again snow stared falling but you didn't mind. This moment felt so magical, being here with Logan felt right. As you were skating you heard the bells chime signalling it was midnight.

L: "(YN)…"

Y: "Yes."

You stop and stand with him in the middle of the rink.

L: "I love you."

Y: *you give him a confused look* "Um yeah I love you too."

L: "No I mean, I want you to be with me. Forever. I met you 2 years ago and I fell in love with you at first sight. The happiest day if my life was the day you said yes to being my girlfriend and everyday since has been more than I could have ever hoped for. I know I'm probably talking too much but I've wanted to this for so long and I don't know what to say."

Y: *tears are forming in your eyes* "L-logan…."

L: "(YN), I will be by your side always. When you want to cry, I'll give you my shoulder. When you want sing, I'll be your back up. When you want to sleep, I'll be your pillow. When you want to get married can I also be there? Waiting at the end of the isle?" *he gets down on one knee* "Will you marry me?"

By the time he's done with his speech you are already crying. Your in such shock you can't even form words.

L: "Love, what do you say?"

He looks like he's about to have a panic attack.

Y: "Y-yes…" *you nod*

He picks you up and places a loving kiss on your lips. You never want it to end. As your lips break away he takes your hand and slips on the most beautiful pink diamond ring on you finger.

L: "I have one more surprise for you tonight."

Y: "Logan, you have done so much for me tonight, you don't need anything else."

L: "But I've already bought it."

Y: "What?"

L: "Just come with me."

For the third time tonight her taking you to another unknown location. You and Logan give back you skates and catch a cab. He gives the driver a paper with the address and you arrive less than 10 minutes later.

You get out and Logan pays for the 100 time tonight. You go into a tall building and make your way to the top floor. You stop in front of a door.

L: *he throws you a pair of keys* "Merry Christmas love."

Y: "Christmas isn't for another couple days?"

L: "I wanted to give it to you early."

You unlock the seemingly nice glass door and walk in. It was a nice penthouse suite with beautiful leather furniture and a marble kitchen. The whole outer wall was glass, you could see all of New York City. It was gorgeous. You turn to face Logan.

Y: "This is beautiful. You bought this place."

L: "Yup! For us."

Y: *you hug him* "I love you more than you will ever know."

You place a gentle kiss upon his perfect lips. It quickly gets heated and he picks you up and carries you to what seems to be your new bedroom and places you on a large bed. He straddles your waist and places light kisses down your neck to your collar bone.

Y: "Hmmm Logan…."

You grab his head and bring his lips to yours. His tongue slips into your mouth and they dance. His hand goes up your back, unzipping your dress. You lie on the bed in your bra and underwear. He stares at you with loving eyes.

Y: "Don't stare."

You try to cover yourself but he stops you.

L: "No don't. I want to see all of you, your beautiful."

He takes his shirt off before unhooking your bra and taking of your panties. He grabs your chest and sucks on your nipples.

Y: "Hmmm… Logan…"

His hands make there way down your stomach to your thighs. He stick a finger in you and you moan. He smiles and adds another finger. He quickens h is pace and sticks a third finger in you.

Y: "Fuck! Logan! More!"

He does as you command and rubs your clit with his thumb. This does it, you are yelling his name and riding your orgasm. He keeps his fingers in you as you orgasm.

Once it over you notice he has a massive hard on. You undo hid belt and it wall to the floor his pants and boxers quickly follow. Your eyes widen at the sight of him. You have seen him before but it was never this big.

You notices your gaze and smiles.

L: "Like what you see?"

Y: *you blush* "Shut up!"

He positions himself at your entrance and pushes into you. Your mind is blank. All you can think of is this moment. He fills you, thrusting in and out drives you insane.

Y: "Logan! Ahhh so good!"

He starts off slow but his pace quickens putting you ion complete ecstasy.

L: "(YN) I'm so close!"

Y: "Me too…"

L:"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

With that you both come. You feel him fill you up an it warm. At this moment you are content with your life. If you could stay here forever that would be alright.

He lays down next to you and you place your head on his shoulder.

Y: "I can't wait to be your wife."

You say staring at the ceiling.

L: "I have been waiting all my life for you. I think I was created especially for you."

You smile.

Y: "I think so too…"


	3. What You Mean To Me, Carlos Story

It had been a long day and you were just getting in the house. You lived with your brother and his 3 friends. They were also your best buds too, you had known them for years. You still remember the day when you all met for the first time, James told you he made 3 new friends and they were coming over after school. At the time you and James were both 9 so you felt no urge to doll yourself up before you met them. That was the day Logan, Kendall and Carlos came into your life and you have never had a dull day since.

After you changed into your PJs you went downstairs to the kitchen to fix yourself something to eat. Someone seems to have beat you to the kitchen and you hear a loud bang.

Y: "OH MY GOD!" *you turn on the lights* "Carlos? Are you alright?"

C: "Hahaha yeah, I was reaching to get something in the top cupboard and the pots kind of fell…" *he rubs the back of his head*

Y: "Did you hit your head?"

C: "One of the pot hit me on the back of the head a little but nothing too bad."

You look at him with worried eyes.

C: "Really, (YN) I'm ok." *he laughs* "You look like your about to faint? Does someone have a secret crush on me?"

He was completely joking, but you got all protective and embarrassed.

Y: *you laugh nervously* "Ha crush…..i-imaine…"

You bolt out of the kitchen and run up to your room. As you ran to your room you noticed that the other guys weren't anywhere in the house.

_Whatever_you thought they probably just went to get food or something…

*creek*

Your focus was directed to the door of your room. It was Carlos.

Ever since you were 11 years old you had a crush on Carlos. A boy made fun of your braids one day at recess and Carlos told him off, he was your knight in shining armor and ever since then you always had a soft spot for him.

C: "Hey, um… are you alright? You just ran off."

Y: *you look away from him* "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

You couldn't look him in the eyes and it was to hard. You knew you could never tell him how you felt, it would ruin everything.

C: "Don't lie to me. I can tell something is clearly not ok. What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Once again you turn to face him. He was wearing a sad expression and it broke your heart.

Y: "Carlos really, I'm fine."

You turn and walk past him. In one swift movement he grabs you and presses you up against the wall.

C: "Don't give me that bullshit. You can fool the others with that but not me."

This side of Carlos completely blew you away. You looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes.

Y: *you cup his cheeks in your hands* "Carlos…"

He looks you in the eyes. His head slowly comes down and he presses his lips ever so lightly on yours. You instantly felt like he took you to a whole other world, if this is what true love felt like then you never wanted it to end.

He kissed you with so much passion, it made your mind blank. He broke away slowly and you were left breathless.

C: *he backed away from you slowly* "(YN)…"

You finally broke down. You stated to cry like there was no tomorrow. He quickly responded, bending down next to you and embracing you.

Y: "No we can't do this." *you stand up and begin to walk away*

C: "Can't do what?" *he walks after you*

Y: "You can't kiss me like that!"

C: "Like wh-"

Y: "Like you love me! Like you want to be with me! You aren't suppose to give me hope… I was suppose to move on…" *your eyes being to tear up again* "Your my brothers best friend, and my best friend. We can't be together no matter how much I want us to be, that's what I have been telling myself for the past 10 years."

C: "What if I do love you? Huh? I know that we have been friends for so long and it always killed me inside when I saw you with other guys. Don't you get it? I love you more than any other man ever will. Every time you smile my world gets 1000 times brighter, every time you laugh it reminds me that the world isn't a completely horrible place because if it were, you wouldn't be here with me. *he takes you into his arms* "With you (YN) I feel I can be anything…"

Your heart feels like its about to explode. Carlos' confession was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to you in your 21 years of life. It was also the one thing you had countless dreams of him saying, never imagining it could ever happen.

You both stood in front of the fireplace in complete silence. His arms were still around you.

Y: "Car-"

His lips took yours. He lifted you up and laid you on the couch in front of the fireplace. You opened your eyes and Carlos was hovering over top of you. The lights in the room were off and the light from the fireplace dimly lit up the room.

Once again Carlos leaned down and pressed his lips on yours. This time it didn't seem as urgent, instead it was more clam, loving and gentle. He was quick to deepen the kiss sliding his tongue in your mouth. You didn't complain though, you enjoyed his company. He coaxed his head up and just stared at you.

C: "(YN), I want you…"

You knew where this was headed but you didn't care. You loved this boy with all your being.

Y: "Me too. I want you so badly."

He smirked and fiercely kissed you, with lust in his eyes. You pulled at his shirt and he took it off. You stared up at him in awe. How could someone look be so beautiful? His hands moved their way up your shirt and grabbed your chest. You lifted yourself up to take off your shirt. Once it was off it joined his on the ground.

C: "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Y: "No I'm not…" *you move to cover yourself*

C: "No, you are. Don't hide."

He made you feel like a goddess even when you know your not.

You pull him down and start kissing his neck. This causes him to harden in his pants and you can feel his growing erection. You immediately blushed.

Y: "Let me help you with that."

He sat up and your hands went for his belt. As soon as it was undone it joined your shirts on the floor, his pants soon followed. He was in his boxers now and the reality of the situation hit you. You were frozen.

C: "We don't have to do this. I can wait."

Y: "No, I'm fine. I have been waiting for this moment for so long and now that its here I feel so happy. I just needed a moment."

He smiled and kissed your forehead. You smiled up at him and took his face in your hands.

Y: "You can continue, I'm fine now."

He nodded and undid your pants. You arched your back so he could take them off easier and he slid them off slowly. Now you were left in your bra and panties and he unclasped your bra and it fell to the ground.

His hand grabbed hold of your chest and his lips took hold of your right nipple.

Y: "Hmmmm Carlos."

His other hands trailed down your stomach to your panties. He gently rubbed you on the outside and you moaned.

Y: "Ah fuck your good with your hands…"

He let go of your nipple and chuckled.

C: "Your so wet."

Y: "You just make me so hot."

Your eyes gazed at the bulge in his boxers. You decided it was time to free him from his last piece of clothing. Your hands snaked into his boxers grabbing hold of his length. He seemed to like it because he let out a soft moan.

C: "I have waited for your touch for so long."

You pull down his boxers and throw them away leaving him completely exposed. You needed a moment to take in how big he was. It was like nothing you have ever seen.

C: "Like what you see?"

Y: "Shut up!" *you starts stroking him*

He leans back allowing you to sit up. You bend forward taking him into your mouth.

C: "Oh yes, (YN)!"

You laugh sending a vibration through him. He shuddered with pleasure. You licked him from the hilt to the head. His facial expression showed he was in complete bliss.

C: "(YN) I'm so close!"

With one final lick he shot his cumin your mouth.

C: "That was so good."

He brought you onto his lap and roughly kissed you. His hands played with your underwear and he pulled it down and threw it onto the floor.

You were both naked and he laid you back down on the couch. He positioned himself a your entrance.

C: "You ready?"

With a small nod from you he thrust into you. He filled you up and you felt whole. His thrusts were fast but gentle and at that moment you could have died happy.

Y: "AHHH! Oh my….CARLOS!"

C: "Ahhh… (YN) you are so b-beautiful."

Y: "Hmm… Fuck harder!"

He obliged to your request and your mind went wild.

C: "I'm so close!"

One more thrust and you were both lost in your orgasms. When the final tremors were gone Carlos flipped you over so that you were laying on top of him. A blanket covered both of you and the warmth of the fireplace made the moment magical. This was the happiest you have felt in a long time.

Carlos rubbed your back. You lifted you head and looked at him.

Y: "I love you, more than anything. I never knew that my one-sided love would ever be mutual."

C: "I love you too. I have for years but since you were James' sister I never did anything about it."

Y: *you smile* "Speaking of James, where the hell is he? Where are Kendall and Logan too?"

C: "They went out to a club looking for girls. They won't be back for a while."

Y: "You didn't go with them?"

C: "If I went I wouldn't have a good time. What's the point of looking for a girl when I have a perfectly beautiful one here."

_**So what did you think? :)**_


	4. Things Change, James Story

It was a cool autumn day and the leaves were just beginning to change from green to orange and yellow. Its been 2 years now since _he_ left. He was your world, always has been and probably always will be. He left here to fight for his dream, that was his justification for leaving, but when he went to fight for his dream he stopped fighting for you.

YM: "(YN) come downstairs for a second."

You get up off of your bed and walk down the stairs. You step into the kitchen and your mother is standing at the counter.

Y: "So what is it mom?"

YM: "I am hosting a barbecue…in a week."

Y: "Um, alright? Why are you telling me this with such a serious look on yo-"

YM: "James is coming…"

You stood there speechless. Did you hear that correctly?

Y: "I'm sorry WHAT?"

YM: "James is coming."

This time she said it in a more calm tone.

YM: "Actually his family is coming to and so is ours."

Y: "Mom why are you doing this to me! You know what happened when he left!"

YM: "I know this is hard for you to deal with but you need to move on with your life. Don't sit hear and cry about it, it happened 2 years ago!"

You were angry now.

Y: "He broke my heart!"

After yelling at your mom you ran up to your room as fast as you could. How could she do that to you? Did she not care how you felt anymore?

When he left you were empty and your life lacked meaning. You and James were together all the time, at school, on weekends and you've known him practically your entire life. But as you got older James became popular. More and more girls flocked him and they would repeatedly harass you for getting to spend so much time with him.

There was one day when you were getting picked on and James told them off, that was the day you fell in love with him.

_1 week later ~_

You knew what today meant. _He_was coming.

YM: "(YN) com help set up."

Y: "Coming…"

You were nervous, actually that's an understatement your freaking out. Its been 2 years since you've seen let alone spoken to James. Your feelings have been hurt and you don't know how you'll react to seeing him again.

After helping your mom set up the tent and tables you grab your sketchbook and leave the house. Before leaving you yell to your mom that your going out.

YM: "You better come back later. I'm sure everyone will want to see you."

You nod and leave walking to the park. Even since you were a child whenever you got stressed out you would go to the park, and sit on the swing in the rose garden by the lake. It was a calm place for hectic times. After about an hour you were thinking of leaving to go back to the barbecue.

?: "(YN)….."

Your heart sank. You knew that voice.

Y: "James…"

You turned to see him standing there with a sad expression.

Y: "How did you know I was here."

J: "Your mom told me that you went out and I knew I would find you here. This place was your salvation when you got stressed out."

You didn't say anything.

J: "(YN) whats wrong? Are you not happy to see me?"

You chuckle sarcastically.

Y: "Happy? Why would I be happy to see you?"

J: "Because we haven't been together in two years?"

Y: "Whose fault is that? You decided you wanted to nothing to do with me when you left. Not to mention you never called me."

You stood up, picked up your things and started to walk away. James noticed what you were doing and quickly pulled you by your arm.

Y: "What are yo-"

He kissed you hard. You had no idea what was going on. When he finally pulled away you were breathless.

His face was completely red and he was shaking. You on the other hand were wonderstruck and confused.

Y: "W-what was that?"

J: "I know you probably hate me. I wouldn't blame you, but when I left I felt so alone and didn't know what to do. The one thing that kept me going was you. I promised myself that when I reached my dream I would come back and tell you how I feel about you."

Y: "What?"

J: "Ever since we were kids I have loved you. You were my world and you still are."

He grabbed you and hugged you tightly. Your shoulder felt damp and you looked up and saw that he was crying.

J: "Please don't leave me…"

All this time you felt alone and left behind. Were you just going to take him back just like that?

Y: "James… when you left I felt like crap. For a month I cried myself to sleep, every night. I don't know if I can let you back into my heart. You can't break it again I won't survive it."

J: "I won't do it again."

Y: "But your going to have to leave again."

He was quiet for a second.

J: "Come with me…"

A smile grew upon your face. His face leaned in slowly and he kissed you, slowly and gently. There was no rush. The park was empty, it was just you and James. Your lips were in sync and you felt his tongue brush your bottom lip. You let him in deepening the kiss. You were in bliss, you had dreamed of this moment never expecting it to happen.

When he broke away you looked into his eyes. They were warm and inviting and you both knew what was going to happen next. He looked at you waiting to see if you were ok, with one nod of your head his lips were on your neck.

Y: "Hmm… James."

He laid his forehead on yours.

J: "I love you. I will never hurt you again, never."

His hands snaked their way up your shirt and cupped your breasts. You felt a little nervous, it was your first time. James noticed.

J: "(YN) we don't have to… you know… if your not comfortable."

You shook your head.

Y: "No, I want you. I have been waiting for a long time for this. I'm just a little nervous because its my first time."

He smiled and kissed you lightly. It quickly became heated, your hands undid his belt and pants and they fell to the ground. He lifted your shirt off you and it joined his pants on the ground. You went to cover yourself but he grabbed your arms.

J: "No, don't cover yourself. I want to see you."

Y: "I don't mind you seeing me, but I don't want everyone else too."

J: "(YN), its alright nobody else is here, its way too late."

You nodded and let down your arms. He smiled and took off his shirt and your eyes widened in sight of his abs.

Y: "I'm sorry for staring, but was that always there?"

You put your hands on his tones stomach and he chuckled. He slowly undid your shorts and you were left in your bra and panties. He kissed your neck and slowly made his way to your chest. He unclasped your bra and started sucking on your nipples.

Y: "Ah James."

You felt yourself getting wet and you started rubbing yourself through your panties. His hands went down and joined yours and you pulled yours away letting him do as he pleased.

He took off your underwear and rubbed your clit and stuck a finger in you. A loud moan escaped your mouth.

J: "AHH Oh my God! James."

Your knees felt like they were going to wear out. He covered your mouth with his to quiet your moaning. Your eyes made their way to his crotch and you noticed his huge bulge.

You moved your hands to the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down. He cock was huge. You took hold of him and glided your hand up and down his shaft. You figured he liked it because you could feel vibrations from his moans in your mouth. He took his hand way from your crotch. You broke away.

J: "Fuck (YN) that feels amazing! I'm gonna come."

You got down on your knees and took him in your mouth.

J: "Ahhh holy shit."

He tilted his head back and moaned. Your tongue went down from his hilt to the head and your hands played with his balls as well.

J :"Ughh I'm coming!"

He shot his seed in your mouth and you swallowed all of it. When you were done you stood up and he kissed you fiercely.

J: "That was amazing."

He picked you up and laid you gently on the cold grass. He slowly positioned himself at your entrance.

J: "Are you ready?"

Y: "Yes."

He carefully pushed into you. You cried out in pain.

Y: "James!"

J: "Babe I'm sorry, it will be feel better soon."

He started to thrust in and out of you and the pain slowly faded way. In fact it started to feel amazing. You arched your back and hugged him.

Y: "James it feels so good! Don't stop! Ahhhhhh!"

He smiled and thrusted more quickly.

J: "(YN) your so tight, it feels so good around me. I'm going to come again!"

He started to pull out.

Y: "No coming inside! I want to feel all of you."

He pushed back into you and you felt your walls being coated with his sperm. It was warm and you felt bliss. This was the happiest moment in your life so far.

He pulled out and laid next to you. He pulled you close and put his arms around your waist. Nothing could ruin this moment.


	5. Angry, Kendall Story

It was a long day at work and just as you were getting in your car when your ex randomly texted you. He wanted to meet with you and he had no idea you were already seeing someone but you owed it to him to see him. Even though you had broken up with him you were still friends.

When you finally made it home after talking to your ex the lights were off in the house. After a quick sigh of relief seeing the lights were off you opened to front door with your key and took a step inside. You had silently prayed that Kendall was asleep so you wouldn't have to explain your lateness. Once you closed the door you were pushed against the wall.

You reached for the light switch and turned it on.

Y: "Kendall? What are you doing?"

K: "Where have you been? I have been waiting hours for you to get home!"

You freed yourself from his grip and tried to walk away. He took hold of you again and threw you onto the living room couch and hovered over you. In an odd way he was turning you on, this was a forceful side to him you've never seen before. You decided to play along with him.

You lifted your arm to stroke his biceps. He was only wearing a tank so his arms were visible.

Y: "I'm sorry Ken. I wasn't aware that you were waiting for me."

You gave him the puppy dog look and he realized what you were doing. He smirked down at you.

K: "Ha you think that saying sorry will make everything ok again. You must be kidding!"

Y: "How do you want me to make it up to you?"

You looked up at him and he had a lustful expression on his face and you knew exactly how he wanted you to make it up to him.

K: "I know a way you can make it up to me…"

You sat up as he got off of you. He angrily ripped off your shirt not caring if it was expensive or not and threw it across the room.

Y: "Hey! That was one of my-"

He covered your mouth and pushed you onto the ground. This side of Kendall was much more then you expected. He pulled off your pants and they joined your shirt half way across the room. Now you were left in your bra and underwear. Your turned around and saw Kendall kicking off his pants. He pulled down his boxers and revealed his huge hard on.

K: "Suck it."

You looked at him with a confused expression. He rolled his eyes, walked over to you and pulled your head towards his dick.

K: "Did you not hear me? I said suck it!"

You looked up at him and nodded. He walked backwards and sat on the couch. You quickly crawled over to him and took his huge cock in your hand. You stroked him a couple times and saw his head shoot back with incredible pleasure you chuckled and then lowered your mouth onto him. Once you had him completely in your mouth you heard a couple curse words coming from him. You laughed a little and that sent vibrations onto him.

K: "Fuck (YN) to fucking good! Don't stop!

You followed his orders. You licked up and down his shaft and stroked his balls as well. You teased him a little by licking the tip but not touching the rest of him. He put his hands on your head and forced himself deeper into your mouth.

K: "God damn! I'm going to cum."

You took him in your mouth again and you felt him cum. Once he came you stood up and swallowed. You stood as well and pulled you in for a deep make out session. He picked you up not breaking the kiss and took you to the bedroom. He laid you down and climbed on top of you.

Noticing he had his shirt on still you pulled it over his head. His tongue made its way into your mouth and you moaned from pleasure, you both battle for dominance. He left a trail of kisses down your neck to your stomach. He pulled you up so he could take your bra off. Once your chest was visible he took hold of your breasts and groped them. He pinched your nipples and you moaned out in pleasure.

Y: "Kendall, fuck that feels great…hmm.."

He pinched harder and this time it hurt.

Y: "AHH that hurt!"

He licked your nipple to ease the pain a little. You arched your back a little bit and took off your underwear. He was a bit surprised but your eagerness.

K: "Babe you are going to make this wroth my while."

You were a bit confused.

He leaned in and whispered into your ear.

K: "I am going to fuck your brains out tonight. Your not getting any sleep."

You were a bit freaked out and tried to get out from under him. He was too fast though and slammed you back onto the bed. You were on your knees and he held you down.

Y: "I'm sorry Kendall! I didn't mean to make you wait!"

You looked back at him giving him an apologetic look.

K: "Love that isn't going to stop me. I'm going to get my way tonight."

Saying that he thrusted into you. It was hard and angry. Kendall was enjoying himself and he switched positions so that he was on top of you.

K: "Fuck, (YN) it feels so good inside of you!"

You felt so full with him inside of you. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours and then kissed you gently. It surprised you a little, you expected him to be more forceful.

A couple thrusts later you and Kendall were over the edge. He didn't bother pulling out of you to cum. You felt his warmth inside of you and you thought he was done. Wrong. As you regained your breath you slowly sat up and turned your legs to get out of bed and take a shower. He grabbed you and threw you back down and chuckled.

K: "I told you, ALL NIGHT…"

This was going to be a long night.


	6. A Night To Remember, Carlos Story

It was your wedding night. You had just got married tot the love of your life and you were on a plane flying to an unknown destination. Of course Carlos would never tell you exactly where you were going, he didn't even let you pack your suitcase. You amused it would be a tropical place like any other couple would travel to on their honeymoons.

When you arrived it didn't look like any caribbean place you've ever been to. Everyone had coats and mittens on. Not to mention the flight was 2 times longer.

After claiming your bags, you make your way out of the airport and once the door opens you get hit with a cool breeze.

Y: "Carlos where are we?"

C: "We are in Switzerland!"

Y: "Switzerland?"

I looked in his direction and he had a worried expression on his face.

C: "Crap you hate it! I knew I should have gone with a tropical place..."

Y: "No, Carlos its ok. I love it. I just amused we were going to Cuba or Hawaii. You picked this place because I love to snowboard didn't you."

He smiled and I leaned in an kissed him.

Y: "You were thinking about me when you picked this out. Thank you."

"beep beep*

My attention shot in the direction of the noise and saw a short man holding up a sign that read Mr. and Mrs. Pena.

You smiled at the thought of being married.

C: "Ah that must be Servano the innkeeper. Are you ready to go Mrs. Pena?"

You laughed and made your way to the little man.

After the introduction and car ride you made it to what looked like a ski resort. It was dark out now so you would probably just sleep once we got everything unpacked. Servano helped Carlos take the bags from the trunk and he brought them to our cabin.

S: "Here we are. This is your cabin for the next 2 weeks and these are the keys. Do with it what you will. If you need anything just dial 1 on the phone inside and it will direct you straight to me. Have a wonderful night. Oh and welcome to Sunset Slopes."

Y: "Thank you."

Once he left Carlos swept you up and brought you to the couch in front of the brick fireplace. He looked at you lovingly and placed a passionate kiss on your lips.

C: "I love you, (YN). So much."

You smiled.

Y: "I love you too. More than anything."

He got a weird look on his face and suddenly got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. You watched him as he rummaged through the fridge. He was behaving weirdly and you kind of enjoyed watching him.

Y: "Babe what are you doing?"

C: "Well I was thinking of cooking you an amazing dinner to commemorate out first night of marriage but all they seem to have in here are marshmallows."

He paused for a moment and then a smile appeared on his face. He jolted from the kitchen put on his boots and coat and went outside. Ok, Carlos has some weird moments but this was just completely random. A minute or two later he came back into the cabin with a couple logs and sticks.

Y: "What are you doing?"

You stood up from the couch and walked over to him taking his coat and placing it on the hanger.

C: "Well since we have nothing much to eat I figure we could start the fireplace and roast some marshmallows."

That had to have been one of the cutest things you've ever heard. You hugged him.

Y: "Your amazing you know that?"

He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on your lips.

C: "I know. Now go shower and change into your PJ's while I start the fireplace."

You give him one last peck on the lips then run over to the bedroom. You rummage around it until you see your new lace nightgown. Tonight was your wedding night and you kind of hoped to spend it with him. Literally.

You took a quick shower and put on your nightgown, hoping it would please Carlos. You left your hair down so it would dry faster and you walked into the living room. Carlos had gotten the fire started and he had also changed into his PJ's.

When he saw you his eyes widened. You thought to yourself, _mission accomplished_ and smiled. You walked over to him and sat down not even trying to hide your underwear that happened to be showing. He had already put a marshmallow on a stick for you and handed it to you.

Y: "Thank you."

C: "No problem. I hope they stock the cabin tomorrow with food or else we are going to have to call Servano."

Y: "Ha yeah."

As the night went on the marshmallows started to disappear and soon enough you were down to your last one. You and Carlos shot each other a look, both of you wanted it.

Then a brilliant idea made its way into your head. You grabbed it out of the bag and he protested.

C: "Hey! No fair!"

You chuckled.

Y: "If you want it so badly we can share."

You placed half of it in your mouth and waited for his reaction. He raised his eyebrow wondering what you meant. Quickly realizing what you were doing and he leaned in and ripped the marshmallow in half. When it was eaten he picked you up and took you to the bedroom and laid you down on it.

You waited for him to join you on the bed but he just sat at the edge quietly. You sat up and crawled over to him. He was starting to worry you.

Y: "Carlos whats wrong."

He didn't respond.

Y: "Babe whats wrong. Your scaring me."

He looked at you and took a deep breath.

C: "I just can't believe that this is all real. You, me, this place, the happiness I'm feeling right now. Its all too perfect. I don't deserve this."

You felt like you were going to cry. Everyday he amazed you with how loving and kind he was. He is everything you ever wanted in a man and so much more. You wiped the tears from his face and looked him straight in the eyes.

Y: "Make love to me."

You looked at you wanting and explanation.

Y: "Carlos you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Whenever something goes wrong you are there to fix it. You can make a bad situation instantly better and without you in my life I don't know where I would be. If you weren't all those things we wouldn't be married right now. I love you never forget that."

By the end of your rant a smile had appeared on his face.

C: "Thank you."

He leaned in and kissed you. It was the most passionate kiss you have ever experienced in your life and it was the start to a night that you won't ever forget.


End file.
